In general, vehicle airbag modules are safety devices of injecting compressed gas into an airbag cushion according to a signal of a sensor of detecting impact strength upon collision accident to rapidly inflate the airbag cushion, so that an occupant can be protected.
Among the airbag modules, there is an airbag module installed along the whole lateral side of a roof liner of a vehicle to protect an occupant from impact applied to a side portion of the vehicle, which is generally called a curtain airbag module.
The curtain airbag module starts from a roof beam constituting a roof of the vehicle and extends from a C pillar to an A pillar through a B pillar along the lateral side of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing the installation state of a curtain airbag module according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to the related art, upper and lower portions of a ramp bracket 20 of a roof side panel 11 are fixed onto a side rail part 12 so that a curtain airbag cushion 10 may be deployed on the side rail part 12 of the roof side panel 11. In addition, when the curtain airbag cushion 10 is deployed due to the side collision of the vehicle, a protrusion part 22 protrudes from the ramp bracket 20 to prevent the curtain airbag cushion 10 from being inserted between a vehicle body and a pillar trim 13.
Meanwhile, the curtain airbag cushion 10 is deployed while pushing a headlining 14 to the interior space of the vehicle upon vehicle collision. Since the protrusion part 22 of the ramp bracket 20 is inclined as shown in FIG. 1, the curtain airbag cushion 10 may be not effectively deployed.
In detail, a portion of the curtain airbag cushion 10, which is being deployed, is locked with the pillar trim 13 by the resistance of the head lining 14 or deployed in the state that the curtain airbag cushion 10 is inserted into the inside of the pillar trim 13, so that the curtain airbag cushion 10 is unstably deployed. Accordingly, the occupant may not be safely protected.
In order to complement the above problem, a technology capable of more stably deploying the curtain airbag cushion by modifying the structure of the ramp bracket has been developed and applied. However, according to the technology, as the structure of the ramp bracket is complicated, the manufacturing cost not only is increased, but the volume of the ramp bracket is increased, so that the ramp bracket may not be easily installed in the inner space of the head lining. In this case, the shape of the ramp bracket is deformed, so that the curtain airbag cushion may not be normally deployed.